Meet Me at the Tree
by RMNicki
Summary: What if the night of the Academy Battle...Rose and Lissa faced some...challenges? Will they make it out alive? -Cave rescue mission doesn't happen- Love it, Like it, Rate it, Review it!
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri P.O.V

I looked down at Christian and Rose, half of the strigoi that were dead right now were probably theirs. This idea of theirs was crazy, dangerous, but they really helped to turn the tables tonight. I looked into Roza's beautiful eyes, those eyes I had just looked into about an hour ago in the cabin. Tonight I had given away all the control I had been fighting for the past few months with her.  
"What you two did was-" I could see in her eyes, she was expecting to be rebuked,  
"Stupid?" She suggested, "Crazy?"  
I smiled, "No, it was-"  
Suddenly, she gasped, "Rose?" I asked, cautiously sensing her distress immediately, then I saw the far-away look in her eyes, the fear.  
"What is it , Roza?" I asked her, I grabbed her shoulders, and shook her gently.  
"No…" She whispered, then turned and ran, faster than I had even seen her run before. I didn't call her name, something was wrong, very wrong.  
With Lissa.  
"Get Christian out of here!" I ordered, then ran after Rose.  
She ran straight for the moroi dorms. When I got in the door, she was almost all the way up the stairs, I went after her, I heard other guardians behind us.  
What I saw when I got there, broke my heart into a million pieces. Rose was crying, sobbing, bent over Lissa's chest.  
The princess's eyes were closed, her throat bleeding. I moved forward without hesitation and pressed a shirt that was on the ground to her throat.  
"Lissa, Lissa, Please!" Rose sobbed. I knew it was hopeless, I could see it in Lissa's color, she wasn't going to make it, she was just barely breathing when she opened her eyes.  
I heard the other guardians behind us, they stood near us, but they knew what was coming too.  
"Rose…" Lissa choked, Roza froze and met her eyes.  
"Rose, meet me there, at the tree. I can't let you go, but maybe I can bring you back." She whispered. It didn't make sense, I figured she was delusional.  
Rose's eyes were bright with horror, she knew what Lissa was talking about, "What're you talking about Liss…you can't let go, Please."  
I didn't know how Lissa was managing to talk, but she did,  
"I'm not going to make it Rose, I can s-see in your eyes….you...can feel it. You're tied-tied to me, but I won't take you with me. Trust me."  
Rose was sobbing now, as Lissa shut her eyes, "I love you, I'm so sorry, this is my fault." She whimpered.  
"Rose..." I whispered, I could see the agony in her eyes, Lissa was barely breathing now, I pressed my fingers to her throat, her heart was barely beating, she had seconds.  
Rose fell slightly from her position on her knees, and her face was blank, I looked up immediately,  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I'm tied to her." Rose whispered, this time it was me that tensed, Lissa had brought Rose back from the dead, they were bonded, when Lissa died, what did that mean for Roza?  
"The-the tree, she wanted me too…I'm gonna die…" She whispered.  
I heard Alberta behind us…"Rose…" She said, awestruck. Rose had gone pale, I moved over to her, and caught her right as she slipped to the side, "They're bonded, if the Princess goes…so does Rose." Stan said, his voice actually had sorrow in it.  
"Rose!" I said, tears slipped down my cheeks, "Rose don't do this, you have to hang on." I begged.  
But, Rose had gone cold, she looked up at me, and whispered something only I could hear,  
"I love you Comrade. Promise me…promise me you'll live your life…even if it's without me."  
I shook my head, "Rose…I'm not letting you go, I love you."  
She smiled up at me, "I love you." Then she closed her eyes, and went limp. I could have sworn I saw the life leave her, then she was standing beside me, looking down at me. A look of absolute sorrow on her face, but she gave me a small smile.  
I heard a gasp, and I knew the other people in the room could see her too, she stood there in a beautiful white dress that was tight down to her bottom then his was just wisps of white fabric, her hair was curled her eyes done in a glitter eyeliner. She was beautiful, like an angel. Then, Rose faded.  
I pulled her body to mine, and my tears fell to her head, Lissa's words ran through my head,  
_Rose, meet me there, at the tree, I can't let you go, but maybe I can bring you back.  
_The tree. "Oh my God." I whispered. "Lissa's going to bring her back."  
"Belikov, I'm sorry, she's gone."  
"No!" I growled, "Listen, before Lissa died, she told Rose to meet her at…the tree, she told her, she wasn't going to bring Rose with her, that maybe she could push Rose back."  
Alberta eyed me warily, this wasn't the craziest thing she'd heard, Rose and Lissa's bond had been unbelievable…no one understood it.  
"It's not possible." She whispered.  
"We have to try, if you guys won't go, I'll go alone."  
Alberta hesitated, "I'll go with you."  
"I will too." Stan said, Celeste agreed soon after.  
We left the academy soon enough, after making sure they had enough guardians for now, Janine wanted to come. But, could we really take 5 guardians from the school?  
Celeste agreed to stay, and Janine thanked her, before we got to a van.  
"What did she mean by the tree?" Janine asked, as we filled her in…she was right…we didn't know where we were going. It hit me soon after and I could see, Alberta had come to the same conclusion.  
"When Lissa and Rose were in that accident 2 years ago with Lissa's family, the car…hit a tree, Lissa was the only one that lived. She managed to drag Rose's body…" I shuddered at the thought of Rose being dead.  
_She's dead now._ My mind whispered, but I refused to let go of my last piece of hope… I refused to lose Rose. There had to be hope.


	2. Creating Another Miracle

"The Car hit a tree…" Janine mused, her voice full of sorrow.

"Yes, She managed to drag Rose's body out of the back, and she…brought her back to life." I replied, swallowing back bile.

"Does anyone know where the accident was?" Stan asked.

"Yes." Alberta replied solemnly, "I was one of the guardians that responded. It was horrible, that accident …no one knew how Rose had survived. I know where it is."

She switched the van into gear, then we were on our way.

I felt each minute ticking by, every second, I prayed for the first time in years that I would find her there, that Lissa would be able to bring her back for the second time. We're coming Roza.

It took an hour, one long, agonizing hour, before we made it. What were we supposed to do now?

We got out of the car, no one said a word, so I decided to, but I could see on all their faces, we could all feel it. A sort of presence. It felt wrong, like we shouldn't be here.

"Rose…Lissa…" I whispered, "We know you're here. Let us see you." I whispered, I didn't get any accusatory glances, but, the others took a step back when two pieces of air flickered in front of us…like static.

It happened a few more times, then they were there, it was like a dream.

I heard Janine let out a small squeak as they materialized before us, holding hands. Rose gave me a small smile as she had done before, but it was agonized, like tears should be in her eyes.

No one spoke, Lissa's lips parted, and we could see the pain it caused her to talk to us.

"I can try to push her back." She whispered, Rose looked at her, her eyes agonized.

"It was not your fault Rose." She whispered, "We have to show them, you know…" She whispered to Rose, Rose shuddered,

"What do you mean?" Stan asked looking at Rose, Rose looked down sadly,

"She can't speak…" Lissa said gently, "she's not strong enough, she can't break the barrier. But, we have to show you the accident…we have to relive it, it's the only way I can summon enough spirit to force her back." Lissa spoke breathlessly now.

"Show us." I said gently,

"It's not a pretty sight." She replied,

"We can handle it." Janine said gently, not sounding so sure.

"I've…cloaked you in a way, no one can see you, if they could…you would seem crazy," She smiled.

Then, Lissa disappeared, and Rose looked after her, she walked forward, and gave the others a weary glance. She stood in front of me, reached up and pressed her palm to my cheek. I put my hand over hers, it felt like touching air, but I could still feel her.

She smiled slightly, then turned back and looked at the tree, she backed away, I didn't bother looking at the others, they knew now about Rose and I, and I didn't care.

She gave us all small sympathetic looks,

"We can handle it, Roza." I said gently, she did a small spin, and it was like I could hear a child's giggle and she disappeared. I knew this day plagued them both, seeing the people they loved die right in front of them, we backed away from the tree, and prepared ourselves to watch this unfold before us. We heard a loud blaring horn and looked at the road, a car, cut another car off and the car sped off the side of the road.

Heading straight for the tree, it was there but not there at the same time, it was like a dream again, a nightmare as the car flew through the air over the small hill leading off of the road, and I realized.

Lissa and Rose were in there.

There was a loud crashing noise, then absolute silence. I wanted to approach them, I wanted to help, but I knew there was nothing I could do.

I saw Janine, her hands over her mouth, even though this was simply a memory, knowing her daughter was in there, still hurt her.

I walked forward, and felt the others near, the door on the right side opened, and I watched as Lissa fell out and to the ground, breathing hard. She had wounds all over her, they weren't severe, but they were enough to stun anybody.

"Andre?" She begged her family to open their eyes, then she saw Rose.

"Rose!" She gasped, she tried to stand, but fell, and simply had to crawl slowly to the other side of the car. It was the worst feeling to see this, and not be able to do anything.

They had been so young.

Lissa put all of the strength she had left in to forcing Rose's door opened. She couldn't see us, I realized.

She undid Rose's seatbelt, and wrapped her arms around Rose's waist, pulling her out of the car. Rose lay before her, her eyes opened and staring. Her body was bloody. She had a deep gash in her stomach and within it was a large piece of glass from the windshield, and she was bleeding…fast. Her leg was broken, along with her wrist. She had a severe head trauma, and her cheek was bleeding.

My heart broke into a million pieces again, and I heard Janine weeping.

Lissa let out an anguished scream.

"NO! NO!" She screamed, then she went weak, and pressed her forehead to Rose's unmoving chest. "Nooo." She sobbed. "Rose please…come back to me." She whispered, "Rose…" She said hollowly, "No." She grinded her teeth together and gripped Rose's hand tight. I could feel something then, that feeling of life, love, A small bubble seemed to form around Lissa and Rose, I stepped forward and looked over them with the other guardians.

"Come back to me, Come back to me." A 15 year old Lissa whispered, repeatedly.

there was a bright flashing light that took the breath out of me and blinded me for a moment, then the color of life returned to Rose's eyes, and she gasped for air, Lissa's hand tightened, and Rose's wounds healed enough to give her time for the medics to get there. Rose was alive, again, but we could all see the pain she was in. Lissa dropped to the ground beside her, they interlaced fingers, blood was on Lissa's hands. Rose was still bleeding steadily from her stomach, her leg wasn't broken anymore, but her wrist was, her head wound was still there, along with the gash on her cheek, but they were no longer deadly.

"You brought me back." Rose whispered, then they both fell unconscious lying next to each other.

We heard an ambulance in the distance, right as they faded out, when we turned back to the wreckage, it was slowly fading, but Rose wasn't, she was more…materialized, then the rest. She was still only half there, but she was more there than she had been before, she flickered, and the Rose I knew took over. 17 year old Rose, took the younger girl's place, and Lissa materialzed beside her, taking Rose's limp hand in hers.

"Here we go, Rose." She whispered, "Let's create another miracle. "


	3. Miracle?

"_You brought me back." Rose whispered, then they both fell unconscious lying next to each other. _

_We heard an ambulance in the distance, right as they faded out, when we turned back to the wreckage, it was slowly fading, but Rose wasn't, she was more…materialized, then the rest. She was still only half there, but she was more there than she had been before, she flickered, and the Rose I knew took over. 17 year old Rose, took the younger girl's place, and Lissa materialzed beside her, taking Rose's limp hand in hers. _

"_Here we go, Rose." She whispered, "Let's create another miracle. "_

More silhouettes flickered before us and I recognized the Dragomir family, Lissa's father knelt beside her, and the family followed in suit, they pressed their hand to random places on Rose's unconscious self, and a small glow resulted, I closed my eyes just in time for the flash to come on again, when I opened, Rose was there, like really there…

"Oh my god…" Alberta whispered, I knelt beside Lissa's fading family,

"Take care of her Guardian Belikov, I know how much you love her." Lissa whispered, she took her necklace off, and dropped it in my hand, "Give this to her." She whispered. "She's going to be in pain emotionally, she'll need you." I slipped the silver locket into my pocket.

Janine knelt beside me, "Thank you." She whispered to Lissa. Lissa smiled, and nodded to her.

She put her hand on Rose's forehead, "I know you can hear me Rose, I love you, and I'll always be with you, your guardian angel." She whispered, "It's time to wake up." Lissa said then turned to her family, her father pulled her into his arms, and they faded out together,

"Tell her, I'm happy." Lissa whispered, "I'm with my family." Then Lissa faded out completely.

Then Rose gasped, and her eyes opened,

She covered her face, she was beautiful, still wearing the dress, her hair curled, she was an angel. She looked so vulnerable, and scared. She began to cry, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her up from the ground and into my lap, she curled into me, burying her face in my chest.

"Is she alright?" Alberta asked softly, beside me. Janine was on my other side, Stan behind me, they were all alert, prepared for anything.

"She will be. You know Rose, but being brought back from the dead…for the second time..." I whispered, letting my sentence fall off. I picked Rose up bridal style, and we walked to the van.

I murmured Russian to her, and her crying calmed slightly, her hand was in a tight fist, gripping my shirt.

We got in the van, I held her tightly in my arms, I could see she was exhausted.

"Sleep Roza. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise." I whispered to her, she met my eyes,

"You promise?" She said, sounding so innocent, it reminded me of a broken child.

She didn't eat or sleep well that first week. She would hardly talk to me, I saw her starting to lose weight…she had been hiding it well, and that was when I noticed that the times when I did see her eat, she could have easily just have been putting up a façade. I was going to be sure in about 5 minutes. If my worst fears were true, it wouldn't be going on for long.

She walked out of the bathroom, wearing pajama pants and a long sleeve v-neck, further pressing my fears. She stopped mid step,

"What is it?" She whispered, seeing me watching her, I stood,

"You haven't been eating." I said. The only thing that proved me right was the shock then fear that passed through her eyes.

"What're you talking about?" She asked, sounding confused.

"Take your clothes off, Roza." I ordered, gently but sternly.

Her eyes widened, and I could see her warring with herself, then she took off towards the door, she made it about a foot from the door when I caught her around the waist.

"No! Dimitri, please!" She cried, thrashing in my arms. I didn't want to do this to her, Dr. Olendzski warned me that there was a chance this would happen. With my other arm I pinned hers to her sides, and said quietly in her ear,

"I don't want to do this to you Rose, but I do have a sedative and if your safety depends on it, I won't hesitate in using it."

She gasped, "You wouldn't!"

"I would." I replied, instead of calming, she struggled harder, I closed my eyes and sat on the bed, pulling her with me, it took a minute or so, but I situated her over my knee.

"Noo!" She cried, as I stripped her of her pants and panties, leaving her bare and vulnerable.

"Please, Dimitri, you can't do this!"

I kept her arms pinned behind her back, my other leg over hers, keeping her as still as I could get her.

"I normally would never do this to you Rose. But, seeing you do this to yourself…I'm not just going to stand back and watch. This stops now."

To say the least, it caught me off guard when she suddenly threw he weight into getting free, but I didn't lose my grip for more than a second,

~*Spanking/Reference to Spanking*~

I didn't want to do this to her, but I knew if she continued fighting me like this, in her condition, she could hurt herself, I needed to get control of her. So, that's what I did.

I landed ten hard swats to her vulnerable, upturned bottom.

She cried out in surprise and pain,

"Do not fight me, or I'll be tanning your bottom, understand me?"

She didn't answer at first, "Rose." I said sternly.

"Yes, yes, I understand." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

I ran my hand over her bottom, "This is taking a dangerous toll on your health. You need to sleep, Roza, you need to heal. And, you are going to eat, even if I have to sedate you every night and hook you to an I.V." She flinched, but didn't say anything, I picked up the needle I had set up before. I ran an alcohol over the spot on her bottom, and she squirmed anxiously.

"What if I just try to sleep without it!?" She tried to reason, but I knew it was pointless.

"Nice try." I said, knowing it wouldn't happen,

She whimpered as I inserted the needle into her reddened bottom.

"Alright." I said gently, and picked her up in my arms, she was fading quickly, I undressed her, and she sighed.

"Not fair." She whispered,

"What's not fair?" I asked, gently.

"I don't want to be the only one naked." She whispered, I smiled down at her as a piece of my normal Roza crept out.

I laughed down at her, and slowly undressed, I picked her up again, and pulled us both under the covers and turned out the lamp, and held her gently, humming a Russian lullaby to her as she fell asleep.


End file.
